SUPERMAN ICE SON
by betaworkshop460
Summary: "En Elseworlds se saca a los héroes de sus localizaciones habituales y se colocan en épocas y lugares extraños - algunos que han existido, y otros que no pueden, podrían o deberían existir. El resultado son historias que hacen que personajes tan familiares como ayer parezcan tan frescos como mañana".


**SUPERMAN: ICE SON**

"_En Elseworlds se saca a los héroes de sus localizaciones habituales y se colocan en épocas y lugares extraños - algunos que han existido, y otros que no pueden, podrían o deberían existir. El resultado son historias que hacen que personajes tan familiares como ayer parezcan tan frescos como mañana"._

**{-}**

En Arendelle, un reino lleno de prosperidad y paz, los reyes han perdido a su único hijo, la reina Iduna perdió a su bebe, el niño había nacido muerto.

Triste y desilusionado el rey Agnar creía que su reino no tendría heredero.

**{-}**

En un planeta alejado a millones de años luz, ha estallado ese mundo, un hombre y su mujer han puesto a salvo a su único hijo, él bebe yace dentro de un cohete, mientras sus padres ha puesto el cohete en marcha para que llegue a un nuevo mundo, ellos tienen un destino comprometido, mueren en el estallido del planeta, pero al menos han logrado salvarle la vida a su único hijo.

"_Harás de mi fuerza tu fuerza. Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, así como la tuya la veré a través de los míos. El hijo se convierte en el padre y el padre en el hijo"._

Son las ultimas frases que el hombre le dijo a su hijo antes de dejarlo ir en el cohete.

**{-}**

– Esposa, no es correcto que estés aquí– comenta el rey mientras ve a su mujer desilusionada en el balcón, la pérdida de un recién nacido fue fuerte y no logra superarlo, la mujer se gira y se aferra en un abrazo fuerte a su pareja – Agnar, no puedo más…era mi única esperanza de darte un niño, de tener a un legítimo rey, en el futuro– el rey la abraza y le da un beso en su frente a su esposa – lo sé…no te sientas triste yo sé que me darás otro niño… lo intentaras no una ni dos, podrás intentarlo muchas veces… después de tanto yo te amo, eres mi alma gemela… mi esposa–.

De la nada un cohete llega y se estrella en los establos, los monarcas que estaban cerca del lugar se cubren por la ráfaga de fuego, el hombre protege a su mujer, después de eso los dos reyes corren a ver que paso, al ver el cohete, el rey – esto es sumamente extraño– desenfunda su espada y posiciona a su mujer detrás, ambos poco a poco se van acercando al cohete, este se abre, sorpresivamente Agnar se prepara para atacar pero ya cuando va a colisionar su espada se detiene repentinamente.

La nave lleva a un niño dentro, un niño que viene de un mundo que ha desaparecido – dios… es un niño– es lo que dice Iduna cuando observa el interior del cohete, sorprendiéndose, la reina toma al niño y lo envuelve con el saco que Agnar se quita para cubrirlo después de que también se sorprendiera y percatara.

– Este niño viene de las estrellas…Iduna… veras… no creo que…– el rey titubea y observa a su esposa, ella le aclara mientras abraza al niño – lo cuidaremos, esto es lo que estábamos esperando, te llamaremos…– se pone a pensar la mujer y dice – Hans…pequeño tu nombre es Hans– el niño duerme y solo da un ligero respingo que enternece a su nueva madre.

**{-}**

**Años después…**

– Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?– le pregunta Agnar a su hijo adoptivo, Hans – bien papi, aunque tuve problemas en la escuela, dijeron los otros niños que era extraño– el rey se acerca a su hijo y le responde – Hans… no eres extraño, eres mi hijo, aunque esas personitas de tu edad temen a algunos niños nuevos, tu eres especial… bueno, más que eso… Gerda– llama a la mujer regordeta – a la orden alteza– el rey le pide a su hijo – ve a que te prepare algo, Hans– el niño corre hasta donde está la mujer y se encamina con ella al comedor – prepárale algo a mi hijo Gerda– la mujer le contesta – si alteza– sonríe el rey y continua en su oficina.

**{-}**

Un rato después sucede algo extraño, la mujer regordeta corre despavorida – ¡altezas!, ¡altezas!– la reina que acomoda la habitación de su hijo de 6 años se percata del comportamiento de la criada y se dirige hasta ella – ¿Qué sucede Gerda?... tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?– la mujer alterada le responde a la reina – Hans… este Hans, disparo rayos…– la reina confundida dice – ¿disparo rayos?... Gerda sabes que detesto ese tipo de tonterías, mi hijo es…– la criada la interrumpe – es un monstruo– la reina comienza defendiendo a su hijo – Hans es un encanto, Gerda y usted no tiene derecho de…– unos rayos pasan cerca de las mujeres y destruyen una parte del edificio – ¡mami!– grita Hans, Iduna al oír el grito de su hijo corre hasta donde esta esté – duele mucho no puedo retenerlo…– lanza más rayos de calor de sus ojos y derrite un tubo metálico, que le cae a su madre, al ver que el tubo lastimo a Iduna, el niño cierra sus ojos para desaparecer el ardor de los láseres y procede a levantar el tubo enorme de metal sin ninguna dificultad – estas bien, mami– al tranquilizarse, el pelirrojito en sus ojos se bajan la intensidad del calor de los rayos laser, la reina abraza a Hans y le pregunta – ¿estás bien, cariño?– el niño asiente con la cabeza.

Llega Agnar con algunos guardias y pregunta – ¿Qué paso aquí?, Iduna, amor… ¿estás bien?– la mujer responde – estoy bien… este– mira a Hans y lo abraza luego procede a inventar lo que paso – Agnar, exploto una hoya, eso es lo que paso– el rey mira a su hijo y continua con – entiendo, ¿Gerda está bien usted?– la criada no le queda de otra que seguir el invento de la reina – estoy bien alteza–.

El rey procede a cargar a su pequeño hijo y lo lleva a su oficina, Iduna los sigue y cierra la puerta – Hans, hijo, ¿Qué paso?– el niño sentado en una silla de la oficina dice preocupado – mis ojos, me ardían… bueno papi, primero vi atreves de la ropa de la señora Gerda, luego sucedió eso, mis ojos me ardieron y no pude contenerlo más, lance fuego de mis ojos, creo que eso asusto a la señora Gerda– el rey ve a su hijo detenidamente y le aclara – hijo mío, no es del todo el momento, digo, no era este el momento indicado para decirte, pero me preocupa que hubiera gente que hubiera salido lastimada por esto… veras, vienes de otro mundo y esos poderes que tienes son incomprensibles, deberás aprender a controlarlos y a ocultarlos, las personas si los llegan a ver, se atemorizaran y pensaran lo peor de ti, hijo mío… el momento cuando los muestres llegara, pero hoy no– observa a su mujer triste y vuelve a mirar a su hijo – prométeme que cuidaras eso… que no le revelaras tus poderes a nadie, solo yo y tu madre sabremos eso, hasta que llegue el momento– el rey sonríe y el niño le corresponde el gesto, a lo que se dan un abrazo y asimismo la reina va y abraza a sus dos seres queridos.

**{-}**

**Años después…**

A los 23 años, Hans es todo un príncipe, el muchacho se ha forjado como almirante y futuro rey en Arendelle, el cobrizo tuvo que aprender a manejar sus poderes y controlar sus emociones.

Para conmemorar a su hijo el rey, ha decidido hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hijo, a la fiesta asisten varios reinos, entre ellos están las islas del sur– estas seguro padre– el rey le contesta a su hijo – lo estoy…Hans, hijo escucha…es el momento de que encuentres el amor y logres darle a este reino un futuro heredero, asimismo también podrás divertirte– el príncipe le responde – tengo miedo de que mis poderes salgan y lastimen a cualquiera– el rey le sonríe y lo observa a los ojos a su hijo y le dice – Hans, recuerdas las charlas cuando eras un niño, creo que es el momento de que todos lo vean, hijo… has crecido tu poderes los has controlado desde hace mucho, debes usarlos para un bien, estas personas, ellos no lo pidieron, pero tú puedes ser su salvador… esconderlos solo te traerá problemas, vamos–. El chico dudando se arma de valor y se coloca su ropa formal y elegante, pero se coloca también una capa roja que extrajo antes de la nave donde él había llegado cuando era un bebe.

La fiesta inicia y en ella las princesas Elsa y Anna de las islas del sur hablan de quien será el hijo del rey, describiéndolo – Anna, sabes que el príncipe no se ha mostrado mucho, dicen que es pelirrojo y tímido… vamos hermana debes controlarte– la pelirroja con ansias quiere conocer al chico pero sus propias mañas le impiden controlarse – estoy nerviosa Elsa… no puedo dejar de preguntarme como será o como es físicamente– sonríe a lo que la rubia habla como si no le hiciera caso su hermana – ay Anna, por dios compórtate– la pelirroja le responde – no puedo–.

El rey llega a la fiesta y comienza – bienvenidos sean todos, es un honor que estén aquí, mis respetos a todos los reinos que acudieron a esta celebración importante, verán… siempre pienso en la libertad y la soberanía de mi pueblo, asimismo mi hijo tiene esos ideales forjados, el piensa en proteger a su reino de cualquier adversidad, mi difunta esposa Iduna también creía en la libertad y soberanía, tenía los mismo ideales que mi hijo, si ella estuviera aquí se sentiría orgullosa de mi hijo…– casi llorando el rey dice lo siguiente – bueno con ustedes mi hijo, Hans Arendelle… camaradas también como todos lo conocerán… y como mi hijo quiere que lo recuerden aparte de su nombre… de la realeza…– Elsa ve el tejado abierto y dice en un murmullo, ¿dónde está Hans? – camaradas les presento a… ¡Superman!– la pelirroja y la rubia con el resto de asistentes ven llegar de los cielos al príncipe Hans, asombrados todos.

El vejete de Weselton se alarma y asustado ante la llegada de Hans no logra decir una palabra, solo piensa que es un monstruo, asimismo se desmaya, aunque detrás de su propia fachada, el viejo esconde algo.

– Buenas noches a todos– es lo que dice Hans cuando llega y aterriza en el suelo, los empieza a saludar tímidamente a lo que su padre, el rey dictamina – que empiece la celebración, disfruten la fiesta– la pelirroja mientras quiere conocer a Hans jala a Elsa y le incita – vamos Elsa… está saludando a las demás personas, vamos a que nos conozca– la rubia niega y se resiste a ir hasta donde está el pelirrojo – no Anna– el jalón provoca que se caiga y produzca un grito de dolor, mientras Hans saluda a la gente, su súper oído le da un aviso y a la velocidad más rápida llega hasta donde esta Elsa, sorprendiendo a todos, la rubia la cual en el suelo yace lastimada, no se puede levantar – ¿está bien princesa?– Anna ve de cerca a Hans y le dice – hola yo soy Anna y…– no termina ya que el pelirrojo ayuda a la rubia – la escuche gritar, ¿está bien?– nerviosa Elsa se reincorpora y le responde con algo de timidez – estoy bien, príncipe, simplemente me tropecé– sonríe la rubia, la pelirroja trata de llamar la atención de Hans, pero el pelirrojo la ignora y le pide un – discúlpeme princesa…– fastidiada Anna de que el príncipe prefiera estar con Elsa en lugar de ella ya molesta les comenta – Anna, disfruten la noche– Elsa ve como su hermana se retira enfadada, a lo que ella se presenta – soy Elsa, princesa Elsa de las islas del sur– el príncipe le corresponde con un – bueno ya me presento mi padre…este– procede el cobrizo a llevar a la princesa rubia a la pista de baile y a bailar un poco con la princesa extranjera, le pregunta – este…¿Qué la trae por aquí princesa?– la joven Elsa guiándose de forma nerviosa con los pasos de baile del príncipe aclara – mi padre me dijo que soy la mayor y me pidió que buscara un pretendiente, aunque pienso que todavía no es lo correcto– Hans asiente con la cabeza y la observa, delante del hombre hay una mujer joven especial con un vestido que revela su piel blanquecina, su cuerpo esculpido y su belleza incomparable, Hans cautivado habla – sabe princesa, no es por ofender, pero es usted muy hermosa– la rubia se sonroja y le pregunta con algo de timidez – veo que usted no se queda atrás… digo… es todo un caballero– a lo lejos Anna murmulla furiosa – estúpida Elsa, siempre me lo quita todo ella…– por su parte Weselton se dirige al rey Agnar y le comenta – mis respetos su alteza, tiene a un hijo muy apuesto, digno de dirigir todo el mundo que le rodea– el rey agradece – gracias duque, aunque mi hijo es único, el opto por esto y para evitar mal entendidos, es digno de dirigir solo a mi pueblo– el duque responde – entiendo–.

– Princesa Elsa– la rubia se enamora del pelirrojo desde que estuvo bailando, asimismo después del baile la joven mujer ve cuando el príncipe la lleva al balcón del recinto, para tener un momento de intimidad, la chica le menciona – dice el rey, con todo el respeto príncipe Hans, que usted es un ser con superpoderes, ¿puede demostrar eso?– el príncipe le contesta – claro, princesa– toma de la cintura a Elsa y la pega a su pecho, la rubia se agarra de su cuello y logra ver como el príncipe la carga y toma vuelo, empieza a elevarse y volar por los aires. Elsa sorprendida por las habilidades de Hans comenta mientras el cobrizo está volando – esto es…increíble– el pelirrojo vuela y surca los cielos mientras carga a la rubia.

Después de un tiempo de volar y pasear por las nubes, Hans ya no duda en estar separado de Elsa y la acerca a su cuerpo mientras vuela, toma el rostro de Elsa con sus manos, acerca poco a poco sus labios y logra darle un beso, la chica no se resiste y le corresponde el beso, es un momento para ambos inolvidable.

El futuro héroe ha encontrado el amor, baja a la blonda al suelo y le pregunta – ¿le ha gustado princesa?– la rubia algo sorprendida contesta – quisiera repetirlo, príncipe Hans– sonríe la muchacha y le manda un beso discreto y simple con su mano. Hans se gira feliz, pero su felicidad cambia cuando ve como una bola de fuego se acerca a su posición, voltea a ver a Elsa la cual ve como su héroe esta por retirarse, por su parte el cobrizo da un vuelo rápido para protegerla.

La bola de fuego colisiona y lanza al hombre mientras protege a la mujer contra un edificio. De la bola de fuego sale una criatura mitad extraterrestre pero con fragmentos de hielo como blindaje, Hans se fija si Elsa está bien – ¡princesa Elsa!, está bien… no me percate… de esa cosa– la rubia responde – estoy bien… ¡príncipe Hans!– el cobrizo es jalado por la criatura que se hace denomina Doomsday, Elsa al ver que ella se encuentra en peligro se reincorpora rápido y sale corriendo del lugar debe alertar a la gente que se encuentre por ahí, el cobrizo mientras lucha su ropa formal es destruida, por lo cual debe mostrar su traje. Abre su ropa fina y muestra una **S** de esperanza.

Weselton se dispone a marcharse, sabe que el muchacho no está y eso lo fastidia al vejete – linda noche alteza– Elsa llega al lugar donde yacen más nobles y grita – ¡corran!– de la nada y sin que nadie le pregunte el porqué, Superman sale disparado contra el lugar producto de un golpe de Doomsday, el súper hombre se levanta y trata de llegar a las personas, las cuales asustadas se quedan como espectadores, Superman les grita – ¡corran!– el monstruo ya los va a atacar a los nobles cuando Superman aparece y detiene el golpe del monstruo, el kriptoniano golpea el pecho de la criatura y la lanza lejos, este ser choca contra una pared y se reincorpora rápidamente sin quejarse.

Weselton al saber que su criatura que creo se ha salido de control huye algo asustado, Anna trata de huir pero el viejo se adelanta y la apuñala a la joven princesa pelirroja por la espalda, esta grita el nombre de su hermana – ¡Elsa!– la blonda escucha el grito de su hermana mientras ayuda en la evacuación del lugar y corre hasta donde está el viejo, ahí descubre que el vejete trata de irse matando a otros nobles, no consiguiéndolo, solo hiriendo a otros – ¡maldito!– un hombre de Weselton le apunta con su ballesta a Elsa y le advierte – ni un paso más señorita– Elsa se gira y luego se cae de rodillas y se arrastra hasta Anna, los hombres de Weselton huyen del lugar.

– Estoy perdiendo sangre Elsa… ese hombre me ataco sin ninguna justi… justificación… Elsa, creo que él tiene algo que ver con esto, pero no sé qué– la rubia empieza a sollozar – Anna… no te mueras… por favor… no tengo a nadie más… más que a ti– la pelirroja toca el rostro de su hermana y lo empapa en sangre, sus últimas palabras son – Elsa yo… creo que…– su mano cae señal de que ha muerto, la rubia no se despega en ningún momento del cuerpo de su hermana, el rey Agnar por su parte ve como Weselton sin ninguna justificación mata a otros nobles, así que se dispone a perseguir al viejo – ¡Weselton!, ese monstruo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con usted?– un guardia del viejo se voltea y le dispara con una ballesta, una flecha, el rey cae al suelo y mientras se desangra cuestiona – ¿Por qué?– el viejo en su caballo le responde – no creí que mi criatura se liberara en este momento, lo siento Agnar, no me quedo de otra…– huye el duque.

Superman se lanza contra la criatura y la arroja en un lago, curiosamente cerca del lago se encuentra Jack Frost y Jenny, dos hermanos campesinos, el chico con poderes gélidos y la niña con un entusiasmo por los juegos y bromas.

La niña le hace bromas a su hermano mientras juega en el lago congelado – Jenny deja de jugar– la niña no para de resbalarse en el lago, ella le dice – ven a jugar Jack– el chico niega feliz con la cabeza al alzar su cabeza al aire ve como una cosa gigante choca contra el lago, antes de que colisione, el peliblanco grita – ¡Jenny, sal del lago!– la niña no logra pronunciar "por qué" y tampoco logra salir del lago ya que Doomsday cae y destruye el lago.

La criatura cae en el lago y la niña también, Superman llega al lugar y voltea a ver a Jack, este último grita – ¡sálvala!… ¡salva a mi hermanita!– el cobrizo ve como Doomsday sale del agua y se dirige con un salto a darle un golpe. El cobrizo lo esquiva el golpe y toma a la criatura de su larga cabellera azulada y se lo lleva hasta el cielo, por su parte Jack salta al agua y nada hasta lo más profundo, ahí descubre a su hermana, la cree inconsciente pero cuando la saca a la superficie descubre algo horrible – Jenny… ¡Jenny, responde!, oh no…– su hermana está muerta, se ahogó en el lago, por su parte Jack al descubrir lo que le paso a su hermana la abraza y mira hacia el cielo y maldice – tu…maldito ser… hombre con S en el pecho pagaras muy caro–.

Superman golpea a Doomsday en repetidas ocasiones, primero le da un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo, luego otra vez un derechazo, lo empuja y le lanza sus rayos caloríficos de sus ojos, empieza a volar en círculos el hombre de acero provocando un tornado alrededor de la criatura, hasta que la eleva al cielo y le da un golpe en el pecho, el monstruo se levanta y lo toma de la capa y lo lanza contra unas piedras, el cobrizo choca contra las estructuras rocosas, cierra sus puños tronando su huesos, furioso sale disparado contra el ser y le da un súper golpe mandándolo hasta el cielo, luego le da otro golpe que lo manda más arriba de las nubes y luego otro golpe que lo lanza al ser hasta el espacio. En el espacio la criatura siente que se asfixia y cae hacia la tierra, Superman por su parte se gira y se lanza contra el abdomen de la criatura provocando que caiga más rápido hacia la tierra, su regreso al planeta provoca que cuando lleguen hasta una montaña choquen con esta y luego llegue hasta el reino destruyendo unas cuantas casas.

De la mega explosión, en la que no hubo civiles, de entre el humo y la ceniza triunfante Superman aparece, la criatura yace muerta entre escombros y destrucción.

– ¡Hans!– grita Elsa, el príncipe heredero escucha el grito, vuela hasta el lugar donde estaba la celebración arruinada y encuentra a Elsa tratando de tapar la herida de Agnar – ha perdido mucha sangre, príncipe Hans… vamos, haz algo– el rey detiene a su hijo antes de que el pelirrojo use su visión de rayos caloríficos para salvarle la vida a su padre – no… Hans… escucha– tose un poco y finaliza con – eres el salvador de este mundo, demuéstrales a todos quien eres, no te dejes vencer…– muere el rey, Hans triste ve como su padre adoptivo a muerto, abraza el cuerpo del hombre que lo crio y lo vio crecer, Elsa observa ese acto del pelirrojo y se enternece con eso.

Ahora sabe Hans que está solo y debe dirigir un reino él solo.

**{-}**

**Años después**

Hans se ha convertido en el rey de Arendelle, ahora cuenta con 36 años de edad, una edad adecuada para demostrar madurez, todo su reino sabe que él es Superman, sin alterarse el cobrizo sabe que la gente lo respeta y lo ama.

– Es un honor volverla a recibir después de bastantes años, princesa Elsa– la mujer también ha madurado con sus 34 años se siente más viva que nunca – no al contrario su majestad, he venido porque mis consejeros me han dicho miles de veces que busque un pretendiente, supe que años atrás usted buscaba una mujer para su reino, bueno ahora en la actualidad, debo admitir que yo soy la indicada– el rey le contesta – siempre lo ha sido princesa– sonríe y le guiña un ojo – bueno, princesa Elsa…– la rubia lo interrumpe y le dice – dejemos las formalidades, yo lo llamare Hans y usted me llamara Elsa, entendido– el cobrizo asienta con su cabeza y le pregunta – ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí Elsa?– la rubia lo observa y le dice feliz y girando levemente su cabeza – los meses que sean necesarios para que usted, Hans corteje conmigo y podamos continuar con lo que quedo en el pasado– el pelirrojo se levanta de su asiento e insta que la rubia haga lo mismo – demos un paseo, vamos la invito, tal vez así podamos hablar de lo que dejamos en el pasado–.

**{-}**

**En otro lugar…**

– Weselton… ¿Dónde estás?– el viejo se esconde después de presenciar la muerte de sus hombres, asimismo estuvo escondido durante años de los guardias y realeza de Arendelle ya que lo buscaban por el asesinato del rey y de la princesa Anna – no me mates… Frost, te di la clave para matar a Hans y así me lo pagas– el peliblanco entre las sombras le congela la cabeza al viejo y luego de un golpe destruye la cabeza, fragmentándola en pedazos – eso es por Jenny y por los que murieron aquel día, en que trajiste a tu monstruo– después de matar a Weselton saca una hoja y dice – ya solo falta uno… Superman–.

Asimismo Jack Frost ha madurado, ahora con 35 años de edad se ha convertido en todo un hombre, misterioso.

**{-}**

Después de un largo paseo, Hans pide permiso a la rubia – Veamos Elsa, puedo…– tiene a Elsa contra un árbol del patio acorralada, entonces Hans le pide un – puedo besarte, para que iniciemos con esto de los pretendientes y continuemos con lo dejado atrás– la rubia se ríe y le contesta – claro– sonríe y se le lanza al rey para darle un beso apasionado y lleno de vida, después de años de haberse separado, por la muerte de sus seres queridos. El cobrizo se separa y le comenta – vamos demasiado rápido, Elsa, vamos a detenernos, además no es correcto hacerlo aquí– la rubia mientras muerde el labio de Hans le responde – esta bien, vayamos por partes– se separa y le avisa – lo veré al rato durante la cena, rey Hans– se encamina hacia el recinto del palacio mientras mueve las caderas de manera atrevida y sexual, Hans con ganas de tocar a la rubia se contiene y se dispone a marcharse a su oficina a continuar con su pendientes.

En la noche después de la cena, Hans y Elsa acuerdan pasear por los cielos, el cobrizo la lleva a lugares recónditos como más allá del cielo y cerca de las nubes.

al finalizar el viaje el súper hombre le dice en el balcón – la veré después, Elsa– la rubia le responde – también lo veré después… Superman– la rubia se pierde al cerrar las puertas del balcón cubiertas por unas cortinas en su interior, encaminándose a su habitación abre la puerta y entra a la misma, al recostarse y prepararse para dormir siente como en la noche una figura se abalanza sobre ella y le coloca un trapo con cloroformo, la blonda se resiste pero queda dormida por los efectos del cloroformo – duerme Elsa de las islas del sur, duerme…– la figura de vestimenta negra carga a Elsa y se la lleva a fuera del palacio, luego se dirige al bosque donde se pierde junto a la rubia.

Al amanecer Hans, se dirige a la habitación de Elsa y toca la puerta – Elsa, ¿estás ahí?– vuelve a tocar la puerta y comenta – Elsa el desayuno está preparado– al no oír contestación se empieza a preocupar y dice – Elsa… esto no es divertido, contesta… abre la puerta– de un golpe derriba la puerta, al entrar al cuarto ve la cama desecha de la rubia y su ropa fina en su lugar, se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido – ¡Elsa!– sale volando afuera del palacio y se dirige hacia el pueblo buscándola se detiene ya que logra escuchar una voz desde una distancia lejana, desconoce de dónde viene – Elsa está conmigo, reúnete conmigo en el bosque al anochecer y podrás volverla a ver… Superman–.

Hans furioso se prepara para el anochecer.

**{-}**

– ¿Dónde estoy?– el peliblanco se prepara y se coloca su máscara con orejas llamativas – está en un escondite señorita… no le haré daño, puede llamarme Jack… Jack Frost– Elsa atada en una silla con una cuerda alrededor pide un – déjeme ir señor Jack… Superman vendrá a salvarme– el joven hombre se acerca y le dice mientras pega su rostro con el de la rubia – su pretendiente pagara por lo que me hizo, espero que aparezca, le salva la vida constantemente a la gente, es su dios venido del cielo– sonríe y procede acariciar la mejilla derecha de la blonda.

Al anochecer Jack prepara una bengala para llamar la atención de Superman, al dispararla ve que no aparece el hombre de acero – muéstrate– a una velocidad superior a la humana cae del cielo lentamente Hans y pide – detén esto, ¿crees que podrás detenerme?– el chico le responde – llegaste rápido, conte 10 segundos y llegaste en 8, claro… te pedí que le salvaras la vida mi hermana y no lo hiciste, cuando pudiste… aquella vez que luchaste contra ese monstruo, solo seguiste luchando contra la criatura de Weselton y…– Hans con una ceja alzada pregunta – ¿criatura de Weselton?– el peliblanco le responde – así es, pero eso ya no te concierne, él ya está muerto, me encargue de él, uno menos– Hans se acerca y piadosamente le ruega – deja ir a Elsa… este– el peliblanco se presenta con el alias de – llámame Jack, o también… Batman–.

Le lanza el murciélago su poderes gélidos al kriptoniano, el cual se dirige hasta donde está situado este, el cobrizo empuja a Jack al suelo y le comenta – bien, esto será entre tú y yo– el peliblanco se levanta y lo golpea en el estómago a Hans, pero el golpe parece ser que no lo lastima, a lo que Jack saca de una guantera de su cinturón un anillo, se coloca el anillo de kriptonita y le da un golpe en la cara, tirando al cobrizo al suelo – kriptonita… Weselton antes de morir investigo lo que te rodea y descubrió que eras vulnerable ante dicho material, me obsequio este hermoso anillo de este material, reluciente… como Elsa– Hans sorprendió se levanta y trata de golpear a Jack, el cual esquiva el golpe y luego le da más golpes.

Un golpe con la mano derecha, otro con la izquierda, otro con la derecha y luego una patada con el pie derecho, Hans cae rendido al suelo, a lo que toma una piedra grande y la estrella contra Jack, el cual cae también al suelo, antes de que vuelva a atacar el peliblanco con mascara de murciélago y atuendo similar, Hans lo toma del rostro y le dice – ridículo– de un empujo lo desenmascara y lo lanza contra una pared, el chico se levanta y descubre que el anillo se destruyó producto del golpe con la piedra enorme, entonces con su poderes gélidos congela los pies del cobrizo, aprovecha la oportunidad para golpearlo una vez más, hasta que Hans de un puñetazo lo lanza contra la pared una vez más, en esta ocasión el golpe fue más letal ya que hace que Jack expulse mucha sangre por la boca, Hans al percatarse del daño que hizo se dirige hasta el chico y él avisa – mi vista atreves de tu cuerpo, me dice que he roto tres de tus costillas… detente no me obligues a que te mate– Jack le da un golpe hacia arriba y lo lanza por los aires al cobrizo, este cae al suelo y rápido se levanta, trata una vez más de golpearlo pero Jack es muy hábil en sus reflejos, lo tira al suelo y procede a golpearlo repetidas ocasiones al cobrizo en su rostro apuesto, hasta que casi lo trata de desfigurar – ¡Hans!– el cobrizo escucha el grito de Elsa y de un solo golpe noquea temporalmente a Jack – Elsa– a la velocidad de la luz llega hasta donde esta la rubia, la cual tiene dinamita alrededor de su cuello y está atada en una silla, la chica le dice asustada – Hans, tengo miedo…– el cobrizo trata de retirarle las cargas de explosivos cuando Jack lo ataca por atrás– no, morirás junto a ella– a lo que Hans se voltea y le confiesa – no, no lo permitiré– con su vista de rayos caloríficos atraviesa la piel de Jack y la incinera, le hace un agujero en su pecho, Jack sorprendido contesta – no, no tenía que haber terminado así… Superman– cae muerto al suelo, mientras Hans le quita la dinamita a Elsa y la desata de las cuerdas que la tienen en la silla asimismo lanza hacia el aire los explosivos detonando estos en el aire – ¿estás bien, Elsa?– la rubia lo abraza confirmando que se encuentra bien, entonces Hans emprende el camino a casa, junto a la rubia.

Al llegar a la mansión, por la noche, Elsa comenta – me salvaste la vida, te lo agradezco…– Hans sintiéndose mal por matar a Jack se gira y responde – no quería, asesinarlo– a lo que Elsa le responde – no tuviste otra opción, para el ya no había un camino de regreso… sabes…– la rubia se pone enfrente de Hans y toca la enorme S que está en el pecho y le confiesa – desde que te convertiste en rey juraste ser la esperanza de muchos… puedo ayudarte con eso– el cobrizo le dice algo esperanzado – es difícil Elsa, no creo que puedas ayudarme, he manejado esto yo solo…– la rubia le contesta feliz – lo sé, vine buscando un pretendiente y tú eres lo más cercano al amor… mi único amor que he conocido toda mi vida, es por ello que no se tal vez tu y yo, Hans…– el cobrizo se acerca a la rubia y la abraza – seamos uno solo, creo que tú me harás cambiar y si así ha de ser, tu Elsa de las islas del sur lo harás… conmigo, juntos– sonríe y toma a Elsa de las manos para llevarla a un paseo nocturno por los cielos y las nubes.

**{-}**

"_A veces pienso que Hans se convirtió en no solo un rey, sino en algo más, imaginarlo como un hombre cínico es algo tonto, como un violador (en otro mundo) no es lo correcto, como un príncipe de mi nación las islas del sur sería lo más influyente, bueno darle un pésame a su existencia es algo incuestionable, el cambio muchas veces, ahora es el algo distinto, fue así que conocí al hombre del mañana, tal vez Hans y Superman sean uno solo pero si fueran separados, serian opuestos distintos, el bien y el mal de otro eje. Hans de Aredelle, mi novio, mi esposo… el héroe que todos tenemos y esperamos en un futuro muy alejado"._

Escribe Elsa para la prosperidad y el futuro, dando a entender que el mundo no solo necesita a Hans, sino a Superman, dándonos como último resultado este héroe, símbolo de la libertad.

Finalizando así la historia.

**Notas del autor:**

**Me inspire en historias y comics como Superman Red Son, Superman Speeding Bullets, Batman the Dark Knight Returns y Superman campeón del sur, el cual este fic es del autor Federico H. Bravo.**

**Asimismo la película de Superman Red Son.**

**Para esta historia incluiría un lemon, como me gusta, pero considere que era innecesario sabiéndose de ante mano que los Elseworlds no tienen eso.**

**Pensé en hacerlo por capítulos pero creo que alguien más con mejor redacción y con mejores formas de manejo en los personajes podrá hacerlo**

**Si se logra notar la portada la hice yo.**

**Saludos**

**Comenten y sugiéranme ideas, pero recuerden que tardare en desarrollar las ideas ya que subo historias individuales sin muchos capítulos o partes, asimismo díganme que les pareció esta historia.**

**Sin más luces fuera y recuerden el respeto lo es todo.**

**Nos volvemos a leer más tarde.**


End file.
